Til death do us part
by SonGokusupersayian4
Summary: (ClaudeXSebastian) Slightly AU. Sebastian has finally completed his contract with Ciel Phantomhive and has returned to hell at the request of his father, only to find out it is to finally mate with a demon of his father's choosing. The demon who was none other than Claude Faustus. How is he to cope with such an expectation, especially when another demon comes, craving Sebastian too
1. Chapter 1: Long live the earl

**This takes place in a slightly AU world. Season 1 and two have occurred, although with a slight twist. In this world Claude Faustus was not killed by the demon sword, merely harmed, thus declaring Sebastian as the winner. Ciel was also not turned into a demon. This is a yaoi (boyXboy) between Claude and Sebastian. There is a main character death (Ciel Phantomhive) so read at your own risk. The Claude X Sebastian shall appear within the next few chapters so please bear with me. Review what you think and thank you for reading.**

**Ah, one last thing, no matter how worthless this thing is I suppose it is within my best interest to add it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black butler or any character that is familiar. I merely write this to amuse both myself and others. It is also completely and utterly free. I suppose that will do quite nicely.**

Sebastian idly stared out the window of the room that served as his 'sleeping' quarters for the last several years. The bedroom still remained virtually untouched; not a personal memento in sight. Upon first look it appeared as though it was merely a guest room and not the quarters of the mysterious Phantomhive butler. Everything was bear, the wardrobe contained only several sets of the usual butler attire, the desk held one sole candle and the bed was dressed in nothing but a white sheet. It appeared as though it hadn't been slept in in years, which was exactly the case. Sebastian couldn't recall a time that he had actually slept in that bed. On the rare occasion that he did, in fact, venture into his room it was merely to pet the cats he kept hidden within his wardrobe or sit upon the bed after a long day of work. Seeing as he was a demon he did not require sleep, although he did enjoy it when he was not contracted. The feeling of his newly gained freedom was peculiar, yet comforting. He was no longer forced to play the role of a lowly butler, behaving similarly to a dog, the animal that he so despised.  
The manor's atmosphere was solemn and clouded with despair. Not a laugh could be heard filtering throughout the large estate like usual; instead there was an eerie sense of death and depression, a feeling that was comforting for a demon and anything but to a human. The death of the earl had taken everyone by surprise that is besides Sebastian and the Undertaker. As supernatural beings they were the only ones close to the Phantomhive and his friends that were aware of his contract to a demon. The servants, Lady Elizabeth and Prince Soma were especially disheartened by the news. The Prince had even gone as far as to blaming Sebastian for the death of his near friend, which he had every right to, for it was the truth. That accusation lasted for merely a moment before he apologized and clung onto the butler, crying and whimpering like a feeble child until Agni brought him up to the guest room of the manor to rest. None truly suspected the butler to be responsible for the death of the boy and he had no motive to convince them otherwise. He merely did what was expected of a demon when the contract he placed was completed. The bitter- sweet tantalizing taste of the young boy's soul still lingered in his mouth and he found himself licking his lips as he remembered the Young Masters last, fleeting moments of life.  
/Flashback/  
The Sun had just begun to disappear behind the lush forest that surrounded the master- butler pair as they made their way down the rocky road. Sebastian held the boy in his arms, seeing as he was much too weak from that day's events to walk all the way to the manor on his own. Sebastian obliged with no words of protest and silently made their way down the gravel path, the dim evening sickeningly silent for the human realm.  
"Sebastian…" His master's voice was hardly above a hushed whisper as a single blue eye looked up at the familiar face of his butler, his contracted eye once more covered by an eyepatch.  
"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian inquired, glancing down at the weak figure in his arms. He was no doubt tired and cold from the frigid wind that breezed past.  
"Our contract is complete. It has been for quite a while now. You won against Claude. Why have you not yet devoured my soul?"  
A small crept upon the raven butler's face as he kept his steady pace, looking away from his master as he spoke.  
"I see your memories truly have returned, Master. That is fortunate."  
"That does not answer my question, Sebastian."  
"Indeed it does not, My Lord. I have not yet absorbed your soul due to the fact that you lost your memories for quite a bit of time. Without your soul knowing the taste of revenge it did not hold the flavor that it could and should have. It was tainted with the urge to retrieve the revenge that you had already gained, but was not aware of. I wished for it to be full before I consumed it."  
Ciel nodded as if he understood which was impossible. A human could never truly understand a demon's particular taste as a demon could never completely understand a human's taste. Human food held no taste to them, it was merely sustenance and even that was unnecessary.  
"Complete our contract now."  
To say Sebastian wasn't in the least bit taken aback by this order would have been a lie. He looked down at his master s, studying him for a moment before responding.  
"Pardon?"  
"Take my soul. Our contract has been fulfilled. I no longer have a reason to remain in this world."  
Silently the demon nodded before walking to the woods, placing his young master down to sit against a tree trunk. Crimson eyes met a single blue one as the earl absent mindly removed the eye patch that hang lazily, revealing the pink contract mark that glinted ever so slightly in the late evening moon's glow. Without a second thought he tossed the fabric aside, knowing that he would never require it again. This was the end of his time on this planet.  
"It appears as though this truly is the end." Ciel whispered, more to himself than to his butler. "I have one last order, Sebastian. Or, perhaps it is merely a last request. I am not quite certain anymore…"  
The raven demon raised an eyebrow curiously but remained silent, allowing his master to finish.  
"Ensure that Lady Elizabeth and the servants are attended to before you leave. Make up whatever excuse you please for the cause of my death, I don't quite care. Not anymore."  
The demon who for so long had to withhold the façade of a human butler bowed before his master, kneeling respectfully before him as he had so many times prior.  
"Yes, My Lord. It was an honor serving you."  
With that Ciel felt a small smile tug at his lips. For once he felt truly happy and at ease, he had finally gained his vengeance and he felt as though a weight was lifted from his shoulders, one that had been weighing him down for far too long. He closed his eyes at the demon's agreement, never to reopen them again.  
/End Flashback/  
His soul had tasted just as Sebastian had always imagined. It was quite delectable and would prove to fill him for several years at the least. It seemed as though now the Phantomhives were finally gone. The queen would have to search for a new guard dog.  
With one final scan of the familiar room Sebastian left the room, closing the door behind him as a small object shined ever so slightly from the corner of the room. There, placed upon the Side desk was the Phantomhive Butler pin, for now it no longer had an owner.


	2. Chapter 2: Good byes are never easy

"Please don't leave, Mr. Sebastian." Mei-Rin pleaded, dressed in her usual maid attire, although she no longer held that position. Now that the last of the Phantomhives had finally died out it was left to the servants. They no longer were required to dress in such outfits, but that did not seem to dawn on them or if it did they paid it no heed. They seemed almost determined to uphold the façade that the Young Master was still alive and that Sebastian was not about to leave the manor. It was a feeble attempt that made the demon wonder, not for the first time, why humans behaved the way they did. The way they allowed their emotions to get the better of them. It was almost sickening how weak they were.

A soft laughter erupted from behind the maid, causing her to jump in surprise at the sight of the Undertaker now standing behind her, his eyes covered by his usual bangs.  
"Ever the faithful dog, always ready to follow his master, even to the depths of hell."  
Sebastian closed his eyes and felt a small smile grace his lips at the older reaper's words. How true they were.  
"That I cannot deny. I merely wished to serve my master to the very best of my abilities."  
To anyone else those words sounded as though he truly cared for the boy, but it was apparent to Undertaker that that was not the case. Not in the slightest. Demons were the embodiment of sin. They could not harvest remorse nor could they love. That was why the reaper was always intrigued by the butler. He and the young earl managed to keep his retired life interesting. He would never admit this to the demon, but a part of him believed that he would miss the master-butler pair. That feeling would not last, for the Undertaker was certain that he would be meeting Sebastian once more, although the circumstances would not be quite as pleasant as they were now. That thought made the silver haired man smile and giggle more.  
Needless to say the maid was completely and utterly confused as to why the man's words to Sebastian were at all funny. In her mind hell was nothing to kid about. That was where demons roamed. However, she was not frightened by it. After her years of killing others she was certain that that was where she was going to end up anyway. There was no use being afraid of the place that you were destined to spend eternity once your life ended.  
"Mr. Sebastian, why are you leaving?" Finny asked his voice low as several tears spilt from his emerald eyes. "Why won't you stay here with us?"  
"I no longer have anything keeping me here. I am afraid I have to take my leave."  
"But…" The gardener looked down at the ground, knowing that arguing with Sebastian was useless. "Will you at least visit?"  
The demon opened his mouth to object, but the hopeful look in the youth's eyes caused him to hesitate. As much as he hated to admit it, this certain contract affected him slightly, in a way that no other had ever prior. He had made his first friend due to his young master. The very same Indian butler that once behaved demonic, nothing more than greed and wrath raging through him was now a very peaceful and caring man. Sebastian wondered for a moment whether or not it was possible that an evil being could indeed completely change.  
"Yes, I shall return. You have my word. Please give the guests my farewell."  
Without waiting for the maid and gardener to reply he turned and walked towards the door. He did not have time for a proper good bye. Knowing them they would not allow him to leave so easily if he stayed any longer. He had neither the time nor the patience to hear their continuous begging; instead he had other matters to attend to. But it felt strange to know that there were some that longed for his presence; ones who would risk their life just to ensure his safety. It was a very new and very odd feeling.  
With those simple words the servants watched helplessly as the butler that had rescued them from a life of misery, the one that they considered family, walked out the door, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Mei-Rin grasped onto the other's words firmly, the only thing keeping her from breaking down in despair as she felt Finnian hug her, small sobs shaking his body. They had lost yet another member of their small family. But this time they did not completely lose the one they considered family. He had promised to return and they believed that he would. That brought a bit of content to the servants as they walked into the kitchen to speak to Bard, the Undertaker's amused laughs echoing throughout the now silent household.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sebastian didn't spare the manor another look as he stalked into the woods, the cool night wind nipping at the thin white dress shirt he wore. Behind him he could practically feel the depression illuminating from the manor, almost as though it was a thick fog. The butler wondered for a moment how his master would have reacted to see all the ones he considered friends breaking down as they wallowed in self-pity. That was yet another reason demons looked down on humans.  
Once he journeyed far enough into the dense forest he found it acceptable to finally change his form. A portal to hell was nearby and he would not be able to enter it in his human form. With a slightly irritated sigh he felt his body begin to shift to that of his demon form. Black, feathery wings emerged from his back and black, curled horns that sprouted from his head glistened in the soft moonlight overhead. His black dress shoes shifted to high heeled boots and his pants and shirt tightened, now feeling like leather. It had been quite a bit of time since he had changed back to his true, unsightly form. If memory served the last time had been during the battle with the gender changing Ash/Angela. It was the first one strong enough to cause the crow butler to have to fall onto his last resort.  
As he stepped through the portal he felt weightlessness for a moment before he landed gracefully with a light click of his heels on rocky soil. Within the blink of an eye the peaceful, dark woods surrounding him was replaced by a large, looming castle just before him. It was at the far end of the valley, between the jagged cliffs, perched on top of a looming mountain was a huge building. It resembled a castle, with its tall towers, thick columns and ice and snow that surrounded the windows like silver garlands that the servants used to place on the Christmas tree they insisted upon acquiring every year. The towers and walls climbed up the rock wall on both sides, and the roof was covered with ice crystals. A wide stone staircase lead up to a tall wooden door, and solid gray bricks lined the walls. It was several stories tall and it gave off a demeaning aura. Any other demon would have run off immediately, knowing better than to trespass on such land, but Sebastian was no ordinary demon. In fact this place did not frighten him in the slightest. To him this place could be described in no other way than being home. Memories of his young life played through his mind as he surveyed the terrain.  
It was the colder season in hell and Sebastian found himself feeling a bit cold. This weather was quite unlike regular human snow and air. This was much more frigid and deadly. It would have frozen a human solid within a simple touch, killing them instantly. Demons, having much better resistance, found the snow to be nothing more than a burden and quite chilly.  
Without allowing himself to be distracted by the familiar landscape the demon instead began the steep climb up the mountain, his father waiting impatiently above.

**The ClaudeXSebastian pairing will officially begin in the next chapter under some partially unpleasant circumstances for the raven demon. Thank you for the reads/favorites/follows/reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The spider and the Raven

**I apologize for the first two chapters lacking the main pairing, but here it is. ClaudeXSebastian is featured in this chapter as it will be for the remainder of the story. Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favorites. If you have any questions considering any of the events that transpired please do not hesitate to ask by review or PM.**

The climb, however steep, was easily cleared by wings. With graceful ease the Raven demon flew the distance and landed delicately before the large iron gates that enclosed the estate. Perched atop the corners of the gates were Gargoyles, their cold eyes staring at the demon, almost as though they were real. After several moments the gate finally began to open with a slight stutter before revealing the lush garden that decorated the front of the house. Black and red flowers littered the green grass and servants could be seen scurrying about. The gates blocked this beautiful scene when they were hardly required in the first place. IN fact they were completely useless and provided little if any actual protection. They merely served as décor to heighten the building's dull and frightening atmosphere.  
As Sebastian made his way up the spiral staircase that led to the main door he carefully admired the finely crafted wooden bars that upheld the arm railing, tracing it as it bended and dipped, each time forming the shape of a raven. This was, after all, the home of the prideful ravens.  
He found no real reason to knock on the large wooden door; instead he simply walked right in. His father had requested his presence, therefore giving his approval for the black haired man to enter the estate without prior warning. For any others this action would be a death sentence. It appeared as though being the prince of Hell had its perks after all.  
The inside of the castle seemed to be even grander than the outside. A vast main hall welcomed the visitor, torches hanging in a perfect line down the hallway, stopping only to turn the corner down several other hallways. Directly across from the door, at the end of the hall was a large set of stairs that lead to the other levels of the manor. Sebastian was certain that that was where he would find his father. He always remained in his office, even when he was a child the raven demon could always remember finding the fellow Raven working diligently in his office. He never did enjoy getting interrupted, but he supposed that his time it would be the exception. After all, his father was the one who requested his presence, not the other way around. If it had been the ex-butler's choice he would have gladly never returned to his place. He was vaguely aware of why his father wanted him here now and it did not please him in the slightest.  
He easily maneuvered through the halls, arriving at a familiar door on the third level of the house within seconds. It seemed as though hundreds of years away did not taint his memory of this place at all. The décor was precisely the same, as was the castle layout. That made things slightly simpler. He was reminded briefly of how he used to do this exact same thing when he was no older than a child, 2 or 3 years younger than his Young master had been at the beginning of their contract. The only difference between the two was that he had never been nearly as feeble and weak as the brat had been. Learning to fend for yourself in hell was key in hell. You were protected by your parents until you were 16. From that age on you were considered free game in hell, free for anything from abuse to rape. If you did not wish to experience either of those then you had train to be stronger than most others. It was the pecking order in hell, whether it pleased everyone or not.  
The black haired man knocked lightly on the door as he used to do for his master. The circumstances were hardly different at the moment.  
"Come in." A deep voice ordered from the other side of the door and Sebastian did not waver. He immediately did as he was told and opened the door.  
The room was large, yet barren for the most part. It held a large desk that was littered with paper, a black leather chair behind and in front of the working table and a large black wardrobe near the window.  
"Hello, son." A familiar voice greeted. The demon who had uttered the words had long, black hair, even longer than Sebastian's, a more masculine build, violet eyes and a hard face. His long nails raked carelessly across the desk, leaving deep indents, although the demon didn't seem to notice, instead his eyes were fixed on someone sitting in the seat across from his desk. It took Sebastian a moment to notice who exactly it was that had consumed his father's attention.  
"Claude…" The red eyed demon muttered, attempting to mask the surprise that wanted desperately to show on his face. What in the devil's name was a spider demon doing here?  
Claude smirked at the other's reaction. It had been as amusing if not more so than he had predicted.  
"Hello, Allech." The spider demon mused, standing up to face Sebastian, enjoying the expression he was given at the name. It was no secret that the raven demon despised being referred as his demon name by the man that he considered an enemy. That would make the news he was about to receive to be even more interesting.  
Sebastian glared at the man before him. Not only had he attempted to take the soul he had carefully cultivated and crafted but he had also invaded the land that he considered his own? It took every ounce of Sebastian's self-control not to attack the other where he stood.  
"What are you doing here?" He was in no mood to exchange pleasantries.  
"I called for him." The demon sitting behind the desk known as Satan informed, causing Sebastian to switch his gaze from his enemy to his father.  
"Pardon?"  
"I summoned him here when I received word that you would be returning today." Satan explained, coming to stand beside Claude. "Do you have an idea as to why I summoned you here today?"  
The raven demon did, in truth have a slight idea as to why he was requested, but wished to hear it from his father.  
"No. I do not. "  
"I see, than allow me to explain. As I have told you since you were young, as the Prince of Hell you have certain obligations that you must follow. I have allowed you your freedom for quite a bit of time. Now it is time for you to tend to your responsibilities."  
Sebastian nodded, well aware of what his father meant. He was the heir to the throne and was thus expected to one day be king. Being a prince was certainly a lot of work, although he did not quite understand why Claude was here.  
"Since you will one day take my place as king you are expected to have a high ranking mate. I have found you a mate that is of noble birth and will do you well."  
The raven demon felt his body stiffen, realization dawning on him.  
"Angelus, the Spider demon, is to be your mate."  
Red eyes widened at the words and Claude's smirk broadened. He had known of this arrangement for years, although it was apparent that the Raven demon had not. He wasn't certain whether Sebastian recalled it or not, but they had met when they were younger. No more than 8 years old. That was when their parents had decided upon their being together and that was also the day that Claude developed a crush on the other male. A crush that proved to solely bloom as the years went by. Everything was perfect until the black haired boy left Hell the day he turned 16. No one was quite certain why or where he went, that is until Claude had met him once more when they were both butlers. Hatred and admiration had been burning within the spider demon at the sight of the man that was his. Or shall he say was to become his. He was determined to steal the brat's soul from him to punish Sebastian for leaving so abruptly and then he would take the raven home for him to officially be claimed by the golden eyed demon.  
Sebastian looked at Claude in slight shock, not wanting to believe his father's works. He was aware that one day he would be expected to mate with one of his father's choice, but he never expected it to be Claude. Anyone but Claude. He wanted to object, to convince his father otherwise, but he knew it was worthless. This was most likely planned long ago without the prince's knowing. The look on Claude's face told it all. While the spider demon had known this the raven demon had not and that fact did nothing more than anger him. He knew that the plum haired demon was enjoying this sight, enjoying the surprise and dread filling him at the news.  
These arrangements were similar to human marriages, although not nearly as frivolous. Both demons underwent a ritual which would mark the other as their own, telling any other demons that this individual was claimed and was not to be messed with, although that hardly did anything to stop others. If a demon wanted another demon and the other demon's mate was not around then there was very little that a mark could do to stop them. Demons had no set morals, after all. Just lust and desire.  
"The ritual is set for 2 months from today. I expect complete obedience from you, Allech to both Angelus and myself. This is your duty as a future ruler.  
Sebastian could do nothing more than agree.  
"Yes, father…"  
"Good. Now, leave. I have work to do that doesn't involve you two."  
Without another word both demons exited the door, different intentions filtering throughout their minds. Sebastian wanted nothing more to leave the manor for a bit, but Claude had different plans.  
As soon as they stepped outside Sebastian felt something grab his wrist before pinning him to the wall opposite the door. The raven demon let out a small growl and glared up at Claude.  
"Let me go." He ordered, in no mood to act friendly to his future mate.  
"Certainly not. That's no way to treat your mate." The spider demon purred, kissing the other's neck before gently nibbling on it. "This has been set for years; the only thing that delayed it was your leaving. This is long overdue and you are to show obedience to me, remember?"  
His glare only harshened as he felt the other's lips claim his own and was surprised by a sudden realization. He felt his body enjoying the other's touch, yet his mind remained certain that he despised the other demon. Damn it. It was obvious that the Claude had every intention to bed him and he had no choice but to comply.


	4. Chapter 4: A deal

Sebastian was silently amazed by how easily the spider demon maneuvered through the hallways, scanning every room they passed before finally settling with an unoccupied room near the very end of the manor. He wasted no time entering the room, placing the crimson eyed demon, which had been begrudgingly carried to the room, on the bed. The expression on Sebastian's face made it rather obvious that he despised being carried. It made him feel as though he was weak and needy, two things that he certainly was not.  
The raven demon watched the other carefully as he climbed over him, gazing down at him thoughtfully before the spider demon placed a gently kiss on his neck, straddling his future mate gently.  
Claude smiled to himself at the sight of the other below him, Sebastian was certainly lovely, there was no getting around that. A light flush decorated his pale, perfect face and a sense of uneasiness settled within the plum haired male, a feeling that he attempted to ignore as he trailed kisses down the raven's neck, fingering the buttons on his shirt until they all gingerly released their hold, causing the shirt to sag to the sides and revealed the milky white chest hidden within.  
The red eyed demon shifted slightly, uncertain as to how he felt about this. It was not unheard of for demons who barely knew one another to sleep together. If anything it was quite common, especially under the present circumstances. Claude was his soon to be mate, regardless of whether or not the prince particularly cared for it.  
Sebastian was pulled from his train of thoughts as he felt a pair of cold lips cascade from his neck to his chest, causing him to stifle a shiver. Only when hands hooked onto the loops of his jeans did the first words pierce the air.  
"Do I have permission to advance further?" Claude asked, shifting his gaze to meet his future mate's. He saw no point in continuing if the other did not agree to it. In the spider demon's mind that would solely cause the other to despise him further and that was the last thing he desired. If anything he craved his affections. He wished to make it so the crimson eyed demon wished to be with him and craved their mateship.  
Sebastian blinked in slight surprise, not expecting the other to care about his personal preferences toward the matter at hand. He was silent for a moment, pondering that question. Did he want this to continue? A part of him said yes, that he craved the pleasure that was surly about to come, while the other more prominent part of him saw the beginning of what could prove to be an amusing game.  
The raven sat up slightly, this time catching the spider by surprise. A small smile crept onto his face as he kissed Claude lightly on the lips, a playful gleam burning in crimson eyes.  
"That is a privilege you must earn." He cooed, enjoying the look of utter confusion and disappointment that crossed the other's face.  
"How exactly am I to do that?" Claude inquired, returning to nibbling the other's collarbone thoughtfully.  
"Be creative, Faustus." Sebastian mused. "You are a spider demon, after all. You pride yourself on ensnaring your prey. What fun would it be for your prey to accept his fate without a struggle? If they were to simply knell before the spider than it would lose all the fun of the hunt, the sole thing that brings amusement. Trap the raven's affections and then perhaps I may allow you to do what you wish to me."  
A low growl escaped the plum haired demon as he pressed his lips roughly against the other's. How stubborn. Michealis sat here, trapped beneath him, yet he still insisted on antagonizing his captor. He seemed to be thoroughly bent on making this a game. It reminded him slightly of how their young masters used to insist on doing the same. This fact angered Claude, yet amused him as well. That was yet another reason why he was so drawn to the pretty little raven.  
"Very well, I'll go along with your little game for now." The spider murmured as he broke their kiss. "But I assure you that by the end you will be begging me to take you."  
"Begging?" The sheer idea was nothing less than amusing. "I would never succumb to begging you for anything, let alone sexual pleasure."  
"You say that now, darling." Claude cooed, cupping the other's cheek, his thumb tracing gentle circles along the soft flesh. "But once you have fallen prey to me you will not be so stubborn. I shall not hesitate to claim you as mine and mine alone."  
"I highly doubt that."  
"So it is a deal then?" The spider inquired, looking into the others lovely red eyes. "If I make you fall for me than you shall allow me to claim you?"  
"That hardly sounds as though I have something to gain from this."  
"Is it a deal or not?"  
Sebastian sighed lightly and allowed a smirk to decorate his face once more.  
"It's a deal. This sounds as though it shall prove to be amusing."  
"Good." Claude licked along the others chest and greedily took in the sight below him, wanting nothing more than to pleasure both himself and the raven where they sat, but that would have to wait. He knew that the pride of gaining the others affections would prove to make their first time together the all the better. For that he would wait, regardless of the lust tugging at him at the moment. Soon enough he would devour both the raven's mind and body, leaving him without a doubt in his head that the other was his and his alone for eternity.  
Sebastian studied the spider demon for a moment, wondering briefly why he would make such a deal when a part of him was telling him that he was already losing. Looking into the golden eyes of the plum haired demon only proved to deepen his doubt. He cursed to himself and glanced down at the bed. The other demon was absolutely infuriating. He was cocky, arrogant, manipulative, yet he also seemed to care about Sebastian. Why precisely he did the raven demon was not certain. All he was aware of at the moment was that fact that there was a chance that this was one bet he was going to lose.  
The spider demon smirked as he climbed off his future mate, plans of seduction already blooming in his head.  
Perhaps they both would have rethought this deal, had they known that not so far away another plan was brewing. The outcome would be the raven demon becoming theirs, His rule, his body and his mind would all become his. It was only a matter of time now.


	5. Chapter 5: A conflict of interest

_**Merry Christmas Eve everyone ^.^ I hope everyone has a great holiday.~**_

Sebastian grunted softly as the early morning light peaked in through the slightly drawn curtains, pulling him from his slumber. Shielding his eyes with his arms he was about to turn over when he felt something block him. He opened his eyes lazily and lifted his head, surprised to find that what was blocking his movement was not a something but a someone.  
Claude was stretched out beside him, his arms wrapped around the raven demon's waist, holding him closely. Sebastian's head was resting against the others chest and he felt a gentle kiss being placed on the top of his head, signifying that Claude was awake as well.  
"Good morning." The plum haired demon purred, lowering his head to kiss the younger demon's forehead.  
"Claude..." Sebastian murmured sleepily. "What are you doing here?"  
Both demons had left the room after they established their deal and they went their separate ways. Sebastian had retired to his room and he figured Claude had done the same. Apparently he was mistaken.  
"I don't see the need to answer such an obvious question." Claude teased, shifting his future mate so that they were face to face.  
The black haired demon glowered at the other male and moved to get up, only to hesitate as he felt a cold breeze pass his bare chest. Shivering inwardly he laid back down in the bed, enjoying its warmth. As much as he hated to admit it Claude was warm and Sebastian absolutely despised the cold.  
The spider demon smirked at the prince's actions and pulled him closer.  
"Is my little raven cold?" The golden eyed demon mused, running a warm hand down the other's sides, aware of crimson eyes watching him warily. "Get as close to me as you wish."  
"Shut up." Sebastian growled, pulling the blanket further over him. Of all the months why did his father demand his presence during the cold season? He would have much preferred suffering the heat than this blasted frigid air.  
Claude hummed softly and placed another warm kiss on the other's cheek.  
"Your past contract must have worn you out more than you expected. You slept for quite a bit of time."  
The raven demon's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and he looked over at the spider. "How long did I sleep?"  
"12 hours, give or take. "  
Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, smoothing it down. "I suppose I was more exhausted than I had suspected." It was true that his past contractor did run him ragged and even though it was not necessary for him to sleep it was pleasant. Life was dull and continuous if you could not nap every once in a while, or at least that was what Sebastian thought.  
"You're quite adorable when you sleep." Claude informed teasingly, leaning his face closer to the other.  
His words were met with a glare.  
"You are irritatingly persistent."  
Claude chuckled softly. "I am merely attempting to win our bet."  
"As am I."  
The older man's small smirk disappeared and used his hand to force the raven demon's head up to face him, any signs of past amusement fading.  
"This insistence on being stubborn is growing on my nerves." The spider demon growled, his gaze harshening. "What have you to gain by this defiance? Whether or not you win this bet you shall still be my mate. I don't see why you continue to defy me."  
"I'm afraid our past is not particularly in your favor."  
Claude snickered, the anger glinting in his golden eyes not fading in the slightest.  
"Our past is meaningless. Tell me now that you do not enjoy my touch; tell me that you do not enjoy being here with me now. Despite our past you remain here willingly in my arms."  
Sebastian felt the other's arms tighten even further around his waist in what seemed to be a protective manner. It was beyond the black haired demon how this was the same, stoic demon that he had fought with on earth. Emotions danced across yellow eyes and he seemed to be holding back a frown. On earth he had always seemed so composed, so sure of himself. Now he seemed as though he was nearly incapable of disguising the thoughts rushing through his mind. For once Sebastian found himself without a witty remark to counter the others words.  
Several moments of silence passed as the black haired demon pondered the other's words. Claude was right, although he would never admit as much to the cocky demon. No, he would rather freeze out in the cold than to ever admit that perhaps the other was not completely incorrect. He had a big enough ego as it was.  
"Fine." He muttered, giving the spider demon a harsh look. "I will give you a chance."  
Claude smiled at the words and kissed the smaller demon's lips. "Is that so?"  
"Do not misunderstand me. This does not mean you have completed the bet. You have not won my affections; I have merely established a way of which you may gain them. I'll give you only one chance." Sebastian added, wanting what he was proposing to be clear. It was obvious that his circumstances were not in his favor. His father's words were law and he would be the only one capable of breaking up this engagement, although the black haired demon was well aware that that was highly unlikely. He had struck a lovely deal with the spider's father and would have no reason to go back on it. There had been other suitors, but none offered a deal that exceeded the spiders. It was because of that that he found himself in the present situation.  
"I am aware." Claude murmured, gazing over at the others face. He found the faint traces of sleep still resting in the other's expression to be amusing and rather enduring. "I knew it would not be that simple to win you over. You are strong and stubborn, Michaelis, I learned that from our time on earth. You are also as persistent as I. That is why this shall be an interesting game."  
"A game…" Crimson eyes closed and a slight sigh passed pale lips. "With myself as the prize."  
"You should be used to such a thing, seeing as you were nothing more than a pawn to the Phantomhive brat." Golden eyes danced with amusement. "Only this time the game maker plans to keep you."  
"Plans to keep me? You make it sound as though I am nothing more than an object to be won. Pawn I be, or shall I say used to be, I am not something that can be easily won. It is best for you to learn that now before you step into dangerous waters."  
"Dangerous waters?" Claude mused.  
"Give me one reason to doubt you, to make me believe that you are merely here for my ranking and I will not hesitate to kill you, regardless of the deal that my father struck with yours."  
A soft chuckle escaped the spider demons mouth and he nibbled the other's collarbone. "You are as feisty as ever, Michaelis. Although I can assure you that I do not wish to be with you simply for your ranking. I am unlike my father and my brother. Such a feat as that is meaningless to me. "  
"Show me such and perhaps I will end up losing our little bet." Sebastian slipped out of the bed, ignoring the shivers that passed through him as he dressed in a warmer outfit.  
"I shall do just that." Claude assured, climbing out of bed as well and kissed the shorter demon's lips.  
The raven demon opened his mouth to respond when a sudden knock on the bedroom door stopped him.  
"Come in." He grumbled, pulling yet another jacket over his shoulders. There were no words to describe how much Sebastian despised this horrid winter weather.  
Claude glanced up as a familiar plum haired male entered the room and a slight frown crossed his face.  
"What are you doing here, Valentine?" The spider demon inquired, glaring at the smiling male. His hair was longer than Claude's, coming to reach his shoulders and his hair was the same plum color as his eyes. He was clothed in a blue jacket and black pants and loomed an inch over his younger brother.  
"It is nice to see you as well, brother." Valentine mused, Purple eyes flickering from his brother to rest on the black haired male that seemed to be in a rather poor mood. "As for your question, mother and father are here as well. Satan invited us over for breakfast to celebrate your engagement." His smile wavered slightly as he spoke of the engagement.  
Sebastian glanced from Claude to the one called Valentine boredly. Chills still seeped through his heavy clothing and he was in no mood to meet anyone new. "I was not aware of that."  
The older spider demon offered another smile and bowed slightly.  
"It is a pleasure to see you, Prince." He purred as his eyes trailed down the raven's body. Even from the several layers that clothed the shorter demon he could tell that the male was slender, yet muscular. He would even go so far as to describe him as beautiful.  
Sebastian ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it and mumbled. "I am sure."  
Claude, well aware of his brother's trailing eyes, stepped in front of Sebastian and gestured for his brother to leave the room. "Thank you for the information, we shall be down shortly."  
"Of course." With another bow Valentine exited the room, his smile disappearing the moment he closed the door. It had been quite a while since he had last seen the Prince and he was pleased to find that he was doing well. He had grown much more attractive since their last meeting all those years ago on the raven demon's 16th birthday. He would have loved to have stayed longer with the male if his brother had not intervened. Angelus always was so protective of what he believed was his, but then again so were most spider demons.  
Taking one last glance at the mahogany door that blocked him from his brother and Allech Valentine trailed down the stairs as he made his way back to the dining halls, a sly smirk creeping back on his face. His brother had no place being a future ruler of hell, nor did he have the right to claim a male as attractive as the prince and he would not if the older spider demon had any say in it. Luckily for Valentine and unfortunately for Claude, he did.


	6. Chapter 6: Predator to prey

_**Merry Christmas everyone~ I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!**_

Claude glared at the door after his brother before switching his gaze back to Sebastian. He knew that his brother had been examining the raven demon, staring at parts that he had no right to. The raven demon, however seemed to have missed the others lingering glance, instead he focused his attention on tightening the scarf that was wrapped snuggly around his neck.  
It was quite obvious to the spider demon that the younger demon had not been to hell in centauries. Demons that stayed in hell or visited it frequently were not so much bothered by the cold as demons that returned after an extended period of time. Sebastian's cheeks were red from the cold and crimson eyes glowered at everything and anything. Had Claude not been attempting to get on the others good side he would have teased him for his inability to stand the cold. The other thing stopping him from antagonizing the black haired demon was the way that his brother had looked at his future mate.  
His lavender eyes showed desire and maliciousness, two things that set the spider demon on edge. Valentine had been engaged to a female of another noble demonic family, but recently, just before the mating ceremony, she died a tragic death. Due to the wounds she had received the demon council had determined the cause of death to be by a reaper, seeing as she was also killed in the human realm, although Claude had a different opinion on the subject. To him it seemed as though the death of the young demon female was too coincidental; too planned. He for one knew that it had to have been his brother that killed the demon; either that or he somehow managed to bribe a reaper to kill her in his steed. Either way he was to blame.  
Not that the spider demon cared about the high ranking demon. He personally had never met her and never cared to so he did not push the idea that his brother was the cause of her death, instead he set his sights back on finding Allech. But now it appeared that he was not the only one with the intentions of gaining Sebastian as his mate, the way Valentine stared at the raven told Claude that much. Normally he would not be fazed by such a feat, seeing as he was engaged to the prince there was seemingly no way for anyone else to steal him away. Unfortunately that was not the case in this equation and that unnerved the ex Trancy butler more than he cared to admit.  
"Is something wrong?" Sebastian inquired, glancing up at the spider demon that seemed to be quite content with staring blankly at him, almost as though he was lost in thought.  
"No…" Claude muttered, adjusting the spectacles that were beginning to fall from his nose. "Not at all…"  
The raven demon studied the taller male for a moment before nodding and pretended to be content with the answer. Sebastian could tell that the other was worried about something, although he could not tell precisely what it was that disgruntled him so.  
"Come on, they are waiting for us downstairs." Claude informed, his stoic face returning as he wrapped an arm around Allech's waist and led him out of the room and down the hall, his arm never leaving the other as they walked.  
As they made their way down the hallway Sebastian found himself glancing over at the spider periodically, his curiously as to why Claude's attitude had suddenly changed nearly consuming him. Perhaps he would be able to pry it from him after breakfast…  
The Raven demon pushed those thoughts to the back of his head as he and Claude entered the dining hall, a sudden feeling of dread filtering through his body as he felt eight pairs of eyes settle on him.  
"Ah, it appears as though you have decided to join us after all." Satan smiled, the irritation in his voice proving his smile fake. "And with Angelus as well, it is fortunate that you two are getting along."  
"I suppose we are…" Sebastian took his seat beside his soon to be mate and who he determined to be the same male that had informed him and Claude that they were wanted at breakfast. Quite frankly he desired to be anywhere but here and it took all his willpower to uphold the polite façade that he had gained from his years as a butler.  
"Good morning, Allech." Valentine purred, a warm smile decorating his face as he looked over at the raven demon, who greeted him with a tired look.  
"Good morning…." Sebastian hesitated for a moment, attempting to recall what Claude had referred to him as.  
"Valentine," The purple haired male offered, the smile etched upon his cold face wavering slightly, "My name is Valentine."  
"Ah, yes, I apologize. Good morning, Valentine."  
The elder spider demon nodded politely before glaring down at his food. No one forgot his name once they heard it. In fact it was very rare for someone to speak to him and not find it difficult to look away. He was tall, dark and handsome and those traits managed to attract both males and females to him. It bothered him that this was not the case with the younger demon. With a shake of his head he promptly dismissed the thoughts. No matter, he wouldn't allow such a trivial matter to bother him.  
"Father," Claude's voice interrupted Valentine's thoughts, "May I speak to Valentine in private? It shall only take a moment."  
Almond eyes flickered from golden ones to lavender ones as Trantro paused his conversation with Satan at his youngest son's rather unusual request.  
"Make it swift."  
"Of course, father."  
Without another word both Faustus sons stood from their chairs and walked from the dining room, stopping only once they were a fair enough distance from the dining hall.  
Valentine looked questioningly at his brother, still irritated by Allech's indifference to him. About to lose himself in his thoughts once more he was shocked when he felt a hand clamp around his neck and shove him painfully against the wall.  
"I highly suggest you watch where you tread." Claude growled, tightening his grip on his elder brother's neck as his eyes glowed fuchsia. "You are walking on dangerous grounds at the moment. Sebastian is going to be my mate. Take your interest elsewhere."  
"Brother," Valentine purred, feigning another innocent smile. "Whatever do you mean?"  
"Do not play such a repulsive innocent act with me." The younger spider demon snapped, his claws beginning to dig into the side of the other's neck. "I am well aware what you are playing at so I shall repeat myself only once. I have already claimed the prince as mine. Look elsewhere."  
Valentine hummed softly, attempting to mask the hiss that wanted so desperately to escape his mouth. How dare his younger brother threaten him in such a manner! He needed to be taught his place!  
"Is that so? It doesn't look that way to me. It's apparent that you fancy him, but are those feelings requited? The looks he gives you tells me differently."  
"You know nothing of Sebastian nor do you of me." Black nails dug deeper into pale skin and red blood began a steady stream from the cuts created. "I know what you do,_** brother**_." He spat the last word. "You crave Sebastian only for his body and his ranking in hell. You do not truly care for him and that is not what he deserves."  
"Sebastian" Valentine mocked, his cool demeanor slowly slipping. "What a horribly human name. You have become weak, brother. Speaking of such emotions as caring and love, it's despicable. Demons know only of lust and greed, both of which I feel for Allech. He is quite handsome." His voice turned into a low purr. "I would love to see how he looks squirming beneath me."  
Sharp claws swiped across the older demon's check at the last sentence and a low growl echoed throughout the hallway. "Do not touch him."  
The lavender eyed demon's eyes narrowed as he felt his cheek sting, the feeling of a hot liquid running down the sides. It seemed as though his brother was even more protective of the male than he had first guessed. That would only make it all the sweeter when he pulled the raven right from his brother's grasp.  
"Do not tell me what to do, Angelus. The deal struck with King Satan only stated that the son of the spider demon Trantro must mate with the son of the Raven demon, Satan. He could easily be as much mine as he is yours."  
Claude grit his teeth at the other's words, aware of their authenticity. He had hoped that his brother had been unaware of that little detail.  
"Let us allow him to choose." Valentine continued, his voice showing the amusement he felt at getting Angelus so riled up. "Whoever mates physically with him first wins the privilege of becoming his mate and the future ruler of hell."  
"You cannot force yourself upon him." Claude added quickly, aware of his brother's usual tactics of mating. He would sooner kill his older brother then allow him to force himself upon the prince. "He must willingly condone it."  
"Fine. " Valentine agreed. "I agree to the terms of this arrangement."  
The younger spider demon shook his head. "I do not believe your hollow words. Let us make a blood bond on it. Winner has the privilege of being with Sebastian and the loser must willingly back down."  
Lavender eyes scrunched in thought before he nodded. "If you insist."  
In all honestly Valentine was a bit put off by his brothers demanding of them to insert something as binding as a blood contract bond upon this deal, although it did not worry him greatly. After all, a flower could easily become infested; plants were oh so weak after all. He would trap this imposing spider in his web and feast on the raven that unintentionally made its way into a feud of two demons, both craving the delectable avian. Very soon the predator would become the **prey** and the raven, a helpless** fly.**

_"Will you step into my parlor?" said the spider to the fly;_  
_"'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy._  
_The way into my parlor is up a winding stair,_  
_And I have many pretty things to show when you are there."_  
_"O no, no," said the little fly, "to ask me is in vain,_  
_For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again."_

_"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high;_  
_Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the spider to the fly._  
_"There are pretty curtains drawn around, the sheets are fine and thin,_  
_And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in."_  
_"O no, no," said the little fly, "for I've often heard it said,_  
_They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed."_

_Said the cunning spider to the fly, "Dear friend, what shall I do,_  
_To prove the warm affection I've always felt for you?_  
_I have within my pantry good store of all that's nice;_  
_I'm sure you're very welcome; will you please to take a slice?"_  
_"O no, no," said the little fly, "kind sir, that cannot be;_  
_I've heard what's in your pantry, and I do not wish to see."_

_"Sweet creature!" said the spider, "You're witty and you're wise!_  
_How handsome are your gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes!_  
_I have a little looking-glass upon my parlor shelf,_  
_If you'll step in one moment, dear, you shall behold yourself."_  
_"I thank you, gentle sir," he said, "for what you're pleased to say,_  
_And bidding you good-morning now, I'll call another day."_

_The spider turned him round about, and went into his den,_  
_For well he knew the silly fly would soon be back again:_  
_So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly,_  
_And set his table ready to dine upon the fly._  
_Then he came out to his door again, and merrily did sing_  
_"Come hither, hither, pretty fly, with the black and silver wing:_  
_Your robes are black and purple; there's a crest upon your head;_  
_Your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead."_

_Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little fly,_  
_Hearing his wily flattering words, came slowly flitting by._  
_With buzzing wings he hung aloft, then near and nearer drew_  
_Thinking only of his brilliant eyes, and crimson and red hue;_  
_Thinking only of his crested head — poor foolish thing! At last,_  
_Up jumped the cunning spider, and fiercely held him fast._  
_He dragged him up his winding stair, into his dismal den,_  
_Within his little parlor; but he ne'er came out again!_

_And now, dear little children, who may this story read,_  
_To idle, silly, flattering words, I pray you ne'er give heed;_  
_Unto an evil counselor close heart, and ear, and eye,_  
_And take a lesson from this tale of the Spider and the Fly._  
_Poem by Mary Howitt._


	7. Chapter 7: Seduction on hold?

Sebastian looked uninterestedly at his father and the spider demon pair that sat across the table. He was aware of words being exchanged, but he could care less about what they were. Instead he found his thoughts clouded with Claude and what was taking him so long. They had left at least 10 minutes ago and were still absent, leaving the raven to sit there quietly, only speaking when spoken to as he picked idly at the food before him. In hell souls that were stolen by servants were brought to their masters for them to consume. Personally Sebastian despised the fleeting flavor of such tasteless souls and was virtually repulsed by it. Along with that personal opinion he was still stuffed from the Phantomhive soul, causing him to glare down at the dish in front of him in disgust.  
"Is there something wrong with your food?" Satan asked, watching as his son poked at the food with little interest. "You have not eaten at all."  
"No, father, the last soul I consumed was several days ago. I am merely full."  
"I see." His father studied him for a moment before pushing the matter aside and returned to his conversation with Trantro and his wife Almada. It had been a very long time since he had last seen his son and although he would never admit it out loud he did care for the boy and was delighted that he had returned. He was also aware that Allech was not thrilled by the engagement he was forced into , although to Lucifer's relief it appeared as though he was beginning to warm up slightly to the idea. It was apparent to him that Angelus cared for him and that sat well with him. The only thing that did not particularly please him was the way Valentine stared at the prince, almost as though he lusted for the male. He had pushed such thoughts aside, thinking nothing of them until the younger spider had requested a moment alone with his brother. The look in his golden eyes confirmed the king's suspicions. Allech was craved by both demons. There was certainly no good that could come from that.  
Minutes passed and there was still no sign of the demon siblings. Sebastian, growing impatient, was about to search for them when they finally returned, faces expressionless as they took their seats once more.  
"I apologize for our absence, father." Claude muttered, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.  
Trantro waved his hand in a dismissive manner, his attention remaining on the conversation he was holding with the king.  
"You were gone for quite a while." Sebastian muttered, glancing up from the unappealing food to instead look at the younger spider demon.  
A small chuckle filtered through the room and golden eyes sparkled with mischief "Did my little Raven miss me?"  
"Certainly not. I was expressing an observation, nothing more."  
The plum haired demon stifled a sly smile and decided to leave the matter alone. He had to choose his actions carefully now. One false move and he could easily cause the other's hatred for him to reappear, thus pushing him straight into Valentine's arms. That was something he would never allow to occur.  
The elder of the spider siblings watched his brother and the Prince carefully as they spoke; studying their every action precisely. He observed how the raven demon reacted to the other's words and expressions, attempting to gauge how Allech felt about Angelus. If the prince's feelings for the other was already strong than his attempts would prove to be futile, but if he held neutral feelings than he may just be able to win his affections.  
After several moments of close vigilance Valentine was pleased to determine that the raven seemed to harvest minor feelings for the younger spider. Luckily those meager emotions could easily be crushed by sweet words and false hopes. As it stood this was anyone's game, much to Claude's dismay.  
"How are you enjoying your return to hell?" The elder spider sibling inquired, turning his attention to Allech, who in turn gave him a forced smile.  
"It is certainly interesting to have returned after all this time." He frowned slightly as he studied Valentine's face. "Have we met before? I feel as though you look familiar…"  
The lavender eyed demon offered a reassuring smile and shook his head. "No, I don't believe we have. I would have remembered a face as lovely as yours."  
"What a charmer." Sebastian uttered, fighting the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes and instead looked to his father. "May I be excused, father? I am finished."  
Satan glanced over at his son and gave him a flick of the wrist, signaling that he was allowed to leave if he so wished before returning his attention to the head spider.  
Without requiring another response Sebastian gracefully rose of his chair and left the dining hall.  
"May I be excused as well, father?" Valentine asked, pushing his half empty plate aside.  
"If you are through,"Trantro shifted his gaze to Claude "although I wish for you to remain, Angelus. I have a matter to speak to you about."  
The lavender eyed demon smirked at his brother before whispering softly. "Have fun, little brother. If you can excuse me I have a matter to discuss with the prince."  
Golden eyes glared back into lavender ones, a silent battle waging between the two before Valentine turned away and exited the room, his attention set squarely on the raven demon. After a bit of jogging down several hallways he managed to catch up to the younger demon.  
"Where are you going?" Valentine questioned his voice low and cool as his gaze met Allech's.  
"To the library." Sebastian responded, glancing over at the taller demon.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
The raven demon shook his head before turning into one final dimly lit hallway. "It that is your wish then so be it."  
Content with the response he received, the spider demon trotted beside Allech, exchanging casual conversation as they made their way to the library located at the opposite side of the manor from the dining hall.  
"So what brings you to the library now?"  
Sebastian glanced at the other male for a moment before entering the grand library. Immediately crimson eyes scanned the numerous looming shelves that lined every corner of the room. Dust lined the dull colored fabric bound parchment, signifying that it had been a long while since it had seen any use.  
"I can think of nothing better to spend my time than by reading."  
Valentine watched with interest as the raven demon suddenly leapt up and landed gracefully on the top of one of the book shelves near the end of the navy room. With one fluid motion he swiped a blue book from the organized line. After a quick scan of the cover the raven demon smiled slightly and jumped back down to the ground, his eyes never leaving the newly acquired object.  
Curious, the eldest spider demon walked over to the fellow male and glanced over his shoulder at the book that somehow managed to amuse the prince so. He expected the literature to be of some great war that Allech was intrigued by, or perhaps even battle techniques. Needless to say he was quite perplexed by the picture of what appeared to be a small white fur ball with blue, pleading eyes and a light pink tongue that decorated the front of the book.  
Sebastian, ignoring the other's questioning gaze on him, happily sat down on a nearby chair and lost himself within the parchment pages.  
"Cats?" Valentine muttered, irritated that he was being ignored by such a meager thing. It was only the first day of his seduction plan and he was already bested by a feline.


	8. Chapter 8: Unwavering Defiance

Valentine sat in silence as he waited impatiently for the raven to finish reading the childish book. It had already been an hour and counting and the prince hadn't even looked up from the thick paperback book. Had it been a novel it would have been understandable. The elder spider understood the feeling of being engrossed in a fascinating book, but that was far from Allech's case. The book he was fawning over was a picture book that displayed all the breeds and physical traits of creatures named 'cats'.  
Valentine himself had never had much of an interest in the species. He had been to earth several times in the past and had seen the creatures, but honestly he never paid it much heed. Regardless of its cute and seemingly independent behavior it still depended on others for its overall survival. That was a weakness that the plum haired spider absolutely despised. Anything that couldn't survive on its own was hardly worth its salt.  
Sebastian, on the other hand, was emerged in the world of the colorful, playful creatures that he thought so highly of. He had first found this book hidden within the castle when he was a mere child. His father had told him to familiarize himself with earth and its inhabitants. First he had learned of humans and their pitiful weaknesses. Knowing their vulnerabilities enabled a demon to easily manipulate the feeble minds of the living and allowed them to bestow contracts to a certain soul.  
At first he had found nothing to particularly catch his interest. Humans were pathetic and needy as were most of the other creatures, especially dogs. They were the worst. They depended so wholeheartedly on humans and treated them as though they were gods, who in Sebastian's eyes were a bunch of good for nothings. The first and only creature besides ravens that managed to catch his interest was the felines. They were mostly independent, beautiful and had melodic purrs that put the coarse growls from mutts to shame. Since the day he first set eyes on this fabric bound parchment book it was his favorite and he found himself going back to it often, happily stroking the outlines of the drawn in cats. It wasn't quite the same as being around an actual cat, but it would do for the moment.  
The familiar sound of a page flipping brought a slight frown to the raven's pale lips as he stared at the blank, blue end page of the story. It always ended so soon, far too soon for the cat obsessed male's taste.  
With a light sigh the prince stood up and set the nonfiction book on the nearby table. Perhaps he would come back later and look over it once more; after all he could think of nothing better to do.  
"Ah, I see you are done." A velvety voice purred from behind the raven demon. "You spent quite a bit of time studying that novel; I take it that you enjoyed it?"  
"I did." Allech confirmed, turning his head slightly to look at the taller male that smiled warmly at him, almost as though they were old friends. For some reason he had a nagging thought in the back of his head that they truly were old friends, or if not friends that they had met each other prior.  
"Are you certain we have not met before?" Sebastian questioned, turning around completely. "You seem oddly familiar, although I cannot quite place where I have met you before."  
The smile that seemed as though it had been permanently drawn on the purpled eyed demon's lips tugged slightly downwards. However the action left as swiftly as it occurred and within moments the grin was back upon the male's pale face.  
"No, this past morning was the first time I had the privilege to meet you, My Prince. Perhaps you are confusing me with my Younger brother Angelus."  
"You mean Claude?"  
Valentine chuckled dryly at the name. "Yes, that is the frivolous name that he has insisted my father and I refer to him by."  
"It was the name his last contractor gave him. If he wishes to be called by that name I see no reason to deny him that."  
"I couldn't agree more."  
Sebastian studied the male before him curiously. He had not left his side since breakfast and the raven found that fact to be irritating. He certainly did not want to be followed everywhere he went.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" He inquired, "You have been with me since we departed from breakfast. Is there a reason for that?"  
"Indeed." Valentine brushed a bang from his face and inched forward slightly, his gaze focused on the smaller male that both he and his brother set their eyes on. "I was wondering if you would like to… Spend some time together."  
Allech furrowed his eyebrows together and met the spider's gaze. "And do what, exactly?"  
"Get to know one another further." Valentine's voice was silky and seductive, showing that he was used to seducing others. Based on the amount of confidence he harvested it was apparent that very few ever turned his advances down.  
"If you are looking for someone to help ease your boredom take it up with your brother. I have no particular interest in idle chat."  
"Ah, but what I have in mind would be a sinful activity between two brothers."  
Crimson eyes narrowed and lavender ones sparkled in delight. Allech was all too aware of what exactly this demon was implying.  
"Excuse me if I am frank but in short you simply wish to bed me, yes?"  
"I do not mind. It is what I was implying, after all."  
A soft snicker escaped Sebastian as he shook his head.  
"I'm afraid I'm picky with the demons I allow to bed me. While humans are simple to bed and leave demons are not. I'm afraid you shall have to look elsewhere for that."  
With that the raven turned his back on the elder spider and walked towards the door, stopping only when a familiar figure entered through the same door, nearly bumping into him.  
"I figured I would find you here." Claude smirked as he entered the room. His gaze lingered on the smaller male before him before shifting to his brother, the smirk swiftly fading from his face. "What were you two up to?"  
"I was reading." Sebastian replied, matter of factly as he stopped just short of the golden eyed demon.  
"Very good." Claude sighed, relieved at the response and his gaze remained on the fellow spider demon in the room.  
"Pardon me, but I have a few duties to attend to."  
The plum haired younger spider demon nodded and stepped aside, allowing the other to leave before turning on Valentine. "I take it your original plan fell through, yes?"  
The teasing was evident in Angelus's voice and Valentine frowned, his frustration only rising at his brother's smug attitude. The raven's outright refusal to even pay him the slightest bit of attention angered him greatly and his clenched his fist.  
"Now whatever gives you that impression, little brother?"  
There was no way in hell he would give the younger spider the satisfaction of knowing that he had ended up in no better a position than he had. His charismatic and suave nature always proved to entice possible suitors, regardless of gender. Then again, this particular raven seemed to harvest quite a bit of those traits as well.  
"Don't pretend to be oblivious." Claude's tone was mocking as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "I heard the end of your little conversation. It seems as though you have found out about Sebastian's preferences as well. He is selective about the demons he sleeps with."  
"That is but a simple hurtle to jump. I've broken others who had had similar wills. Now it's just a matter of time."  
Claude chuckled dryly and shook his head. "Just hearing you say that proves that you know nothing about the prince. On earth I had quite a bit of time to learn of his behavior and personality. He's not one to break, he merely bends. If you plan to outsmart him you shall have a rough time."  
Lavender eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because as much as I enjoy watching you flounder like a fish out of water it is rather embarrassing. Besides, you're no threat to me."  
A sly smile spread on Claude's lips as he turned and left the room as well, intending on finding Sebastian and spending the rest of the day with him. The younger spider was well aware that his brother was planning something. A plan of which he intended to result in ensnarling his prey in his precisely woven web, but Claude wasn't worried. There was no way the raven could become trapped in his brother's web for he was already tangled in his own. Struggling only pulled the avian deeper into the silky abyss. Eventually he would only have to give in and they would be together happily. Or so he thought.


End file.
